


Look What The Cat Dragged In

by cherry619



Series: Poison Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared finally learns just what Jensen does and reacts in a way Jensen had never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What The Cat Dragged In

_Oh my god look what the cat dragged in_  
Livin' my life sin after sin  
Night rolls up and I do it again  
Oh my god, look what the cat dragged in

Jared was never a snooping kind of guy. He respected that everyone had their own personal space and their own secrets that they rather not share. Jared guiltily admitted that he has them himself. Crossing his heart and begging his Momma not to be mad at him, he pressed his ear to the office door in their apartment.

At first he couldn’t hear anything because Jensen was so quiet. Breathing shakily he willed his heartbeat to slow so he could hear past its thundering beats.

After a few minutes of nothing he was about to give up and say he was just being paranoid. It wouldn’t be the first time…but then something crashed into the wall. Jared jumped and a barely suppressed a frightened squeal that wanted to be let out.  Sweat now dripped from him, and his heart felt like it was trying to break loose of his chest cavity.

Listening closer Jared tired to make out what Jensen was saying.

_“Aw fuck shit! I told you dumbasses that the deal would fall through!!! Didn’t I?!!? Now we’re down 2,000 bucks and I’m not going to be the one to tell the boss that you idiots let another deal go bust.”_

After that he was pretty sure Jensen hung up the phone. He was left mildly afraid and highly curious of just what the hell was going on. Which for Jared was a lethal combination.

  
  


 

Jensen paced some trying not to let his temper get out of hand but he couldn’t help it.

Those idiots! They just lost 2,000 bucks tonight…all because of those stupid rookies the boss insisted they needed. Now, like usual, it was going to ride on his ass because he’s the professional.

 _Fuck this shit!_ Jensen thought. He wasn’t going to get his ass chewed out again, not when everything had been going so well for him.

He has a beautiful boyfriend, friends that aren’t carrying knives with a hidden agenda, and for once he has a place that he’s proud to call home. He’s not going to let those numskulls fuck it up for him.

Dragging a shaking hand down his face he tried to compose himself before going out into the living room. _No use worrying Jared._

Opening the door he walked out into the living room trying to appear causal and calm. Jared was curled up on the sofa watching TV; if he was lucky, then maybe Jared hadn’t heard his irate screaming through the door.

Jared hated loud noises for some reason or another. Jensen hadn’t managed to coax it out of him yet, but he planned too.

“Hey baby,” Jensen said lightly, coming to sit next to Jared on the couch. Jared immediately crawled into his open arms, resting his head on his broad chest.

“Hey,” Jared whispered shakily, trying to will his beating heart to calm down once again.

Jensen frowned; Jared’s heart was racing against his chest. _Maybe Jared did hear him?_ “You ok baby? You’re trembling. Are you cold?”

Jared shook his head and burrowed closer into Jensen’s chest. No matter how frightened he was at the moment, Jensen still brought about a sense of comfort in him. He didn’t know whether that was a good or bad thing right then. “I-I heard loud noi-ses coming from the room. What’s going on? Is there something I should know?”

For a moment Jensen froze and cursed at how rigid his body went. If Jared wasn’t suspicious now he was surely going to be after this.

Lifting his head up off Jensen’s chest Jared stared into the man’s green orbs and could already tell that he was troubled. “Don’t lie to me Jensen, please…I just want to know. To help you…I love you and you know that.” Jared pleaded hoping the man would open up to him. If Jensen was scared of how Jared would react, it must be bad, especially considering how Jensen had no fear when it came to how they met.

Jensen shakily licked his suddenly dry lips while trying to compose himself. _Fuck Jared and his fucking puppy dog eyes._ All Jared wanted was the truth, to help Jensen, and if that didn’t make him feel lower than dirt, he didn’t know what would. How could he tell Jared? Sweet, innocent Jared that was everything Jensen wasn’t. Jared was kind, generous, loving, ambitious, innocent. Jensen didn’t want to taint him with his cold and hardened ways. _Too fucking late for that asshat! You’re in love with the guy and he’s in love with you._

“Please,” Jared begged again, bringing his hand up to cup the man’s cheek. It seemed as if Jensen was lost in thought and wasn’t even hearing him.

Turning into the soft touch, Jensen sighed and closed his eyes. This was it.

“I’ve lied to you baby about what I do and I’m sorry,” Jensen admitted guiltily as he hung his head in shame.

Jared furrowed his brows and tried to sit up, but Jensen’s strong arms held him in place. “Ok, it can’t be that bad.”

 _If only you knew…_ Jensen thought. “I do work for the Evangelist group, but all those charities and fundraisers…it’s just a front. The Evangelist group is actually the leading drug manufactures in L.A; we make it, process it and sell it out on the streets.”

“Jensen,” Jared gasped in shock.

“No, let me finish, then to you can say whatever you want…but please let me finish,” Jensen pleaded. He couldn’t even look into Jared’s eyes. He didn’t want to see the fear, loathing… _disgust_ in those beautiful orbs.

Jared gulped loudly but nodded for him to continue.

Jensen started in on the story of his life. Telling Jared first how he got kicked out of his house when he was 16 for being gay, and how he then had to quickly find a way to make it on his own. He would never get down on his knees for any man, so prostitution was out.  But he learned he was a good bargainer, and soon he found himself mixed up in being a drug dealer’s assistant. After his boss died from a shoot out, he took over and started dealing drugs himself.

After a few years in the business he was approached by a guy asking if he wanted to work for the Evangelist. As they say the rest was history.

“I just-I wanted to make something out of myself. I knew this wasn’t the way to go about it but I was scared, lonely and inexperienced since I never finished high school.  So I had to do something. There you have it…my whole sad life story.  I understand if you don’t want me anymore. I guess I’ll go pack my things,” Jensen said deflated. He could feel tears threatening to burst out from his eyes.

“Jensen,” Jared whispered, equally as pained.

Jensen stopped trying to push Jared off him and finally stared at Jared’s face. He could see small tear tracks on his cheeks and how pained his eyes looked.

“I’m not mad.” Jared whispered shakily. “I understand why you did it, and I’m not mad. Though I’m not thrilled about it I know you did it just to get by and-” Jared swallowed loudly again. “And I still love you and want you but please tell me you don’t do drugs and have never killed people… _please_.”

Jensen was still in shock over what he just heard. _Jared still loves him and wants him._ He was so shocked that the question didn’t register; the only thing that was registering in his brain was _oh thank God thank you thank you THANK YOU!_  
  
Suddenly all he wanted to do was kiss those sweet lips.

Latching his hands on the sides of Jared’s head he crushed his lips against Jared’s.

Jared gave an oomph of surprise but kissed him just as hard back. Opening up his mouth for Jensen’s persistent tongue Jared moaned as their tongues met in a lazy tangle. He could already feel himself responding. Low heat was pooling in his belly as his cock gave an interested twitch inside his sweat pants. 

Jared was ready for Jensen to take him, right the fuck here and now.  But he had to know the answer to his question. 

Pushing off Jensen, he took a breath, trying to get his own composure before he talked. “You have to answer my question.”

Jensen gave him a confused look before it finally clicked. Jensen let out a shaky laugh and touched his forehead to Jared’s. “No baby I’ve never done drugs or killed anyone and don’t ever plan too.”

Jared let out a sigh of relief. “Jensen _fucking_ Ross Ackles I love you.” Jared whispered bringing their mouths together again.

Once they parted for air Jensen smiled. “I love you too Jared _fucking_ Tristan Padalecki…hmmm that sounded weird I think I’ll leave that to you.”

Jared laughed and bit Jensen’s bottom lip with his teeth then soothed the sting with his tongue. “Which part? I hope you didn’t mean the fucking part?”

Jensen smiled slyly. “No baby that parts all for me.”

Soon enough both men shed off their clothes and were busy lazily making out on the couch. It wasn’t as forced or rushed as Jensen was used too, but he had to admit that the pace was much nicer.

The happy moment was interrupted by the phone ringing loudly.

Jensen groaned and kept on kissing Jared hoping the offending object would disappear.

“Jensen.”

“Shhh ignore it.” Jensen moved from Jared’s lips to his neck, biting and sucking on the tender flesh.

Jared moaned and gripped Jensen’s back tighter. The phone still rang in the background. He knew that they had to get it. “Jensen..” Jared groaned but out of annoyance this time. “We have to get the phone.”

Jensen himself groaned and buried his head in Jared’s shoulder. Cursing under his breath he got up and walked all the way into the kitchen where the phone was.

“Hello?” Jensen snarled into the phone but stopped as he heard the other voice on the line.

Hearing his boyfriend go quiet Jared got up and looked over the end of the couch to see Jensen pale as a ghost.

“Jensen who is it?” Jensen didn’t answer though he just kept on staring.

“Jensen?”

Jared took a swift intake of breath as he heard Jensen finally speak.

“Mom?”

 


End file.
